Los bucles de tiempo apestan
by Banghg
Summary: Si alguien le dijera a Martin Mistery que es genial tener el poder de viajar en el tiempo a momentos aleatorios de su vida con su muerte, entonces le daría una paliza. Martin mistery ya está más que harto de repetir una vida tan corta.


**Inicio**

 **…**

Martin despertó en su cama, otra vez. Se mantuvo viendo el techo blanco de su habitación un segundo mientras trataba de despertar sus sentidos, en esta ocasión apenas pudo hacer mucho, ni siquiera había llegado hasta el shaman cuando…

-Ya no importa. –Se frotó los ojos mientras se sentaba. Estaba usando el pijama completo de alienígenas, y su habitación estaba totalmente sucia y repleta de distintos comics de ciencia ficción y juguetes de monstruos y naves espaciales.

Suspiró, nuevamente estaba en su etapa de niñez. Al principio de todo lo había visto como una oportunidad de tener más tiempo, pero había llegado a aprender los peligros de volver a empezar tan atrás.

No ser reclutado por el centro era uno de ellos.

Otro era jamás conocer a Diana.

Antes de todo esto nunca creyó que las palabras de un niño pudieran afectar tanto las decisiones de un padre. Pero así era su padre, había antepuesto siempre la felicidad de su hijo a la suya propia. Aunque a Martin le parecía un poco exagerado por un simple comentario infantil. Aun así, seguía siendo un niño que se supone afectado por la partida de su madre.

Ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro.

Por otro lado, ¿En qué época de su infancia se encontraba ahora?

-¡Martin! ¡Levántate de una vez! –Alguien golpeó fuertemente su puerta. –¿Volviste a desvelarte leyendo esas tontas revistas?

-Diana. Así que está aquí. –Diana no había sido su hermana hasta que cumplió los nueve años de edad. El tono fastidioso con el que le hablaba era signo de que ya se habían familiarizado el uno con el otro, por lo que deberían haber pasado algunos años juntos.

…

¿Por cuánto tiempo había utilizado este pijama? Nunca antes se había molestado en preguntarse eso, la ropa había pasado a ser simple ropa. Incluso podría caminar desnudo por ahí si decidía que estaba perdido, de todas formas todo volvería a empezar y nadie recordaría nada.

Volvió a acostarse.

-Estoy cansado. –Dijo al techo, podía ver un poster del súper defensor de la tierra Capitán ya-se-olvido-de-qué. La imagen sonriente del musculoso capitán intergaláctico lo irritó bastante.

¿Qué intentaría ahora? ¿Pelear? ¿Huir? O simplemente no haría nada. Si escogía pelear entonces sería otra muerte segura, si elegía huir entonces tarde o temprano lo encontraría. Siempre lo hacía. Si no hacía nada entonces sería esperar lo inevitable con resignación.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Una misión que creyó ser de lo más sencilla y acabó con un baño de sangre inocente que incluyó a Jaba y Diana para que un demente obtuviera la vida eterna. Martin había interferido en el ritual totalmente hirviendo de rabia asesina al ver a su hermana y amigo muertos, entonces había sido asfixiado lentamente por una aura verde, pero no antes de arrojar su zapato. Sí, su zapato. Terminó golpeando el altar y echando a perder el ritual, entonces el aura verde en su cuello se había desecho con el grito de horror de aquel shaman.

Martin volvió a lanzarse contra él y lo sacó del círculo con una embestida, al mismo tiempo que el sahman lanzaba un rayo desde su báculo que atravesó su pecho. Había muerto en medio del círculo con el ritual incompleto y bañado en la sangre de sus amigos.

Y entonces despertó en Torrington como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y ese fue el principio de todo.

Al principio había sido fabuloso, todos estaban vivos y tenía una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo bien. Es decir, ¿No todos en el mundo lo han pensado al menos una vez? Volver en el tiempo para arreglar sus errores y adelantarse al futuro.

Lo que no saben es lo frágil que realmente puede ser la vida, o que el destino cambia constantemente para adaptarse a tus nuevas decisiones, pero que siempre llevaran al mismo desenlace final.

Muerte.

Cuando se enfrentaba al shamán moría, cuando evitaba al shamán el shamán lo encontraba al sentir el poder del ritual dentro de él y lo mataba para llevárselo para si mismo.

En los raros momentos en que realmente podría evadirlo lo suficiente su vida parecía ser marcada por una cruz roja y terminaba muerto de maneras realmente horribles, y algunas incluso idiotas: como aquella muerte con el patito de hule en la bañera.

-¡Martin! –Diana volvió a gritar detrás de la puerta.

-Me estoy masturbando, Diana. No me molestes hasta que termine.

-¿Masturbando? ¿Qué es eso? –Diana preguntó con algo de confusión en su voz. Por lo que aún no estaban en esa edad, curioso no se sentía tan joven.

-Pregúntale a papá, él entenderá.

-Bien, pero si me estás jugando otra broma entonces me las pagaras.

-La ira de una niña. Estoy temblando. –Martin murmuró en voz baja mientras escuchaba como Diana se dirigía a la cocina.

Ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar: no morir. Al menos no tan rápido. Jamás pudo sobrevivir hasta la última semana antes del baile de graduación, aunque de todas formas nunca pudo encontrar una pareja, no es que no hubiera podido tener ninguna después de todos sus intentos, pero prefirió centrarse en evitar su muerte antes de ir a la graduación con cualquiera de sus chicas soñadas.

Ser un viajero del tiempo le daba mucha ventaja a la hora de intentar ganar el corazón de las chicas. Incluso había llegado a aprovecharse de eso para tratar de conquistar a todas las chicas lindas que pudiera. Ahora le parecía algo estúpido. Todas las chicas eran simples niñas que realmente no sabían lo que querían, y Martin siempre trataba de llegar a ellas como si fueran sus chicas destinadas para toda la eternidad.

Raramente un hombre se casa con su pareja para el baile, y en la mayoría de los casos siempre acaba en divorcio, así que para que esforzarse, simplemente era otro baile escolar.

Pero lo importante ahora era escoger entre las tres opciones que le había quedad hasta ahora: pelear, huir, no hacer nada.

Ya estaba cansado de pelear, y aunque ahora tenía el tiempo de su lado estaba aún más arto de huir, ¿Qué caso tenía huir si huiría toda su vida de la muerte? Jamás podría disfrutar de nada.

Eso lo dejaba con la opción más simple: No hacer nada.

Simplemente vivir y esperar a la muerte.

Resignación.

Ya había pensado en eso. Antes la opción de pelear siempre le había hecho imaginarse como un tipo cool, jamás creyó que llegaría a huir tan desesperadamente hasta el punto de olvidarse de todos. Pero la muerte tiene ese efecto en las personas. Entonces decidió que no haría nada, eso había sido más relajante. Al final no había sorpresa ni problemas, simplemente vivía alejándose de ellos hasta llegado el final. Le había despejado la mente relajarse un poco, pero también lo aburría demasiado. Había llegado a entender porque algunas personas consideran al aburrimiento como algo peor que la muerte, y lo era, especialmente cuando no se puede morir.

Toc,toc,toc.

Alguien tocó su puerta tres veces de forma suave.

-¿Martin?

La tranquila voz de su padre lo relajó un poco, ese hombre jamás cambiaba. Eso era un alivio a veces, pero otras veces era fastidioso.

-¿Si papá? –Martin se sentó en la cama, ¿Debería abrirle o decir que no se sentía bien para dormir un poco más? Ese hombre se lo tragaría si así lo quería, Martin había dominado el arte de aprovecharse del amor paternal de su padre hace años. Eso le permitió mantenerlo alejado de sus cosas durante muchas vidas.

-Esto… ¿Puedo pasar? Quiero decir… –Sonaba un tanto nervioso. –Diana me dijo que… lo que estabas haciendo.

- _Ah, cierto, Diana._

-Mira Martin, no estoy enfadado ni nada. Quiero decir, no hay razón para estarlo y… cielos… sólo… sólo creo que ya es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla padre e hijo.

- _Mierda._


End file.
